Under My Bandages
by SpRiTZ-HaCKer
Summary: A new boy in town has taken Sasuke's hot spot! [gasp] All the girls are falling for him...but is there something behind all this? Dunn dunn dunn "They call me..'the manipulator'" "why?" "You'll see..." [UPDATED SAT.2]


**Hacker: Neh o.o I wanted to try something new. I hope this story, will be as good as my poem. -INSIDE MIND- (-yeah right...-) **

**

* * *

**

**Under My Bandages**

**Chapter 1: My Eyes, Your Eyes**

"Another village..." a smirked crawled to his lightly tanned face "...another treat". The mysterious figure dug into his pocket and pulled out a head protector. And tied it to his head.

"Konoha girls...here I come"

"Shikamaru!! He looks suspicious!" Yamanaka Ino fumed, as she peered over to a lonely bystander sitting on a bench, doing nothing in particular.

The tall brown haired Chuunin, Nara Shikamaru, rolled his eyes over to his teammate.

"He isn't doing anything Ino. He's just...sitting there."

The blonde shot him a look, then turned to the rounder one of the two. Akimichi Chouji held his bag of chips close to him, and held a chip in-between his fingers.

"He's right Ino. He's just sitting there...maybe we should stop spying on him" he popped the chip into his mouth and chomped away. Ino turned red in the face and balled her fists.

"Fine! If you guys won't do anything then I will!" She hopped out the bushes and stomped over to the benches. Leaving the others behind dumbfounded. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "How troublesome"

"Hey you!" The blonde yelled, one hand her hip and the pointed at the bystander.

"What's your business here?!" she yelled once more. The bystander didn't look up, he stayed in the same position, slouched over with his arms crossed.

"I don't think he wants to be bothered, Ino" Chouji appeared behind her. Ino huffed and walked over to the lump and slowly took out a kunai. She peered over and poked him.

"Ino...stop it." Shikamaru said, clearly irritated.

She ignored him and bended down a little closer to get a good look at him. All she could see was a bushel of creamy dark brown hair covering his face. Squinting her soft baby blues, she leaned in more forward, close enough to hear him breathing.

"Well...he's alive alright..." she whispered.

"Well of course I'm alive" the lump spoke softly, Ino's eyes widened as she stumbled back, startled with the one kunai protecting her.

"Who are you?!" she yelled. Shikamaru and Chouji blinked.

The lump lifted his head, the lightly tanned face smiled. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up the others. "I am Yamasu Koha and you my dear?"

Ino blinked and slowly put down her kunai, Shikamaru snorted. "Quit the sweet talk. What are you doing here?" The blonde gasped and looked at the Nara boy. Koha wagged his bandaged finger from side to side then stood up dusting off his red sleeved black shirt.

"You know..." he walked forward toward Ino. "You mustn't interrupt a young lady when she's about to speak"

He reached over and took Ino's hand into his own, and planted a small kiss. "Especially one as beautiful as this one..." Her eyelashes fluttered and a small blush creped up on her pale-ish skin. "Ino? Was that not your name?"

She nodded and she slowly took back her hand and girlish giggled. "Yeah. Yamanaka Ino. So what brings you to Konoha, Koha-chan?"

Stuffing his hands into his pocket and smiled "Just a pit stop. I am but a wandering ninja"

Shikamaru and Chouji pulled into battle stance and shot dirty looks at Koha "A Missing-nin?!"

Koha shook his head and moved his bangs from the front to revel the Konoha head protector. "I'm not a Missin-nin. I'm just walking around"

Ino smiled and latched onto his bandaged arm. "Would you like me to show you around, Koha-chan?"

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him, watching him closely. She looked up; his eyes were like any other. They weren't as strange as the Hyuuga eyes nor as startling at the Uchiha sharigans.

They were a mysterious grayish colour, the black pupils were an odd triangular shape. Tattooed under his eyes were orange boxes, and on each side of his cheeks were sharp claw marks colored orange.

Ino found his eyes, mesmerizing and hypnotic; he noticed her staring into his eyes. He quickly turned away and chuckled.

"Are my eyes...interesting to you Ino-chan?"

Shikamaru cut in "Hello! I asked you a question, buddy!" apparently still not answered.

Chouji sat back and ate his chips watching everyone. Ino tugged at Koha's arm and lead him away from the rest.

"Shikamaru! Don't be rude! Don't you see I'm trying to show Koha-kun around?!" she barked at him. Shikamaru winced and tried one more to talk but the both of them started walking away.

"Koha-kun? Koha-**kun**?! Hey wait!" He yelled after her but they were too far away.

Chouji waddled over and tutted at the taller boy.

"Give it up. You know how she is...that guy's like Sasuke. And you know how she is around him. Like chocolate on caramel...mmm..hey wanna go to the candy store?"

Shikamaru huffed and crossed his arms. "How troublesome!"

* * *

**HackerL Lame ending..read and review or esle!! Mwhaha (coughs) x.X**


End file.
